1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular, to modifying call system identifiers to indicate keys associated with user information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interactive voice response (IVR) units are often times used to provide preliminary interaction with callers to call centers. For example, IVRs are typically capable of providing interactive menus to callers. Often times, callers provide input and user information in the form of touch tones or spoken words. One important capability of most IVRs is routing calls to the appropriate destination, such as to a call center or an agent station within a call center. When routing a call to a destination, an IVR must be capable of transferring any user information that has been collected during the call. FIGS. 1-4 illustrate two examples in the prior art for transferring user information collected by an IVR to a call center.
FIG. 1 illustrates communication network 100 in an example of the prior art. In this example, communication network 100 includes call center 120, IVR 130, caller 131, and database 140. IVR is coupled to database 140 over connection 101 and to call center 120 over connection 103. Database 140 is coupled to call center 120 over connection 102. Caller 131 is coupled to IVR over connection 104.
FIG. 2 illustrates the operation of communication network 100 in an example of the prior art. First, an automatic number identification (ANI) number identifying the phone number or calling number of caller 131 is passed from caller 131 to IVR 130 during call setup. During the call, caller 131 also provides user information, such as personal identification information, sales information, or the like, to IVR 130.
At a point during the call, IVR 130 determines to route caller 131 to call center 120. In order to pass the collected user information to call center 120, IVR 130 first transfers the user information along with the ANI to database 140. Database 140 stores the user information in association with the ANI for later access.
Next, IVR 130 out-dials call center 120. In a process well known in the art, IVR 130 provides the original ANI of caller 131 as part of the call setup process for the out-dialed call to call center 120. Typically, the ANI is passed within standard SS7 call signaling messages. Call center 120 receives the incoming call, including the call signaling, and queries database 140 using the ANI. Database 140 retrieves the user information stored in association with the ANI and returns the user information to call center 120. Eventually, the call is connected from caller 131 to call center 120 and the user information can be used for further call operations.
Unfortunately, communication network 100 presents several problems when multiple calls having a common ANI are placed simultaneously to IVR 130. For example, multiple callers from multiple extensions may share a single ANI. Such a situation is problematic because the respective user information for each multiple user will be stored in association with a non-unique ANI in database 140, thereby causing confusion at call center 120 or preventing the retrieval of user information entirely.
FIG. 3 illustrates communication network 100, with the addition of connection 105, a prior art solution to the problem presented by FIGS. 1-2. In FIG. 3, IVR 130 is coupled to call center 120 by connection 103 and connection 105. Connection 105 is a data connection over which data can be passed from IVR 130 to call center 120.
FIG. 4 illustrates the operation of communication network 100 in an example of the prior art. In this example, an automatic number identification (ANI) number identifying the phone number or calling number of caller 131 is passed from caller 131 to IVR 130 during call setup. During the call, caller 131 also provides user information, such as personal identification information, sales information, or the like, to IVR 130.
At a point during the call, IVR 130 determines to route caller 131 to call center 120. In order to pass the collected user information to call center 120, IVR 130 first generates a key to identify the call. Next, IVR 130 transfers the user information along with the key to database 140. Database 140 stores the user information in association with the key for later access. In this manner, multiple calls from a single ANI can be identified uniquely by unique keys.
In response to determining the call requires further routing, IVR 130 out-dials call center 120. While the call is connected over connection 103, IVR 130 also passes the key to call center 120 over connection 105. Call center 120 receives the incoming call over connection 103 and the key over connection 105. Call center 120 then queries database 140 using the key. Database 140 retrieves the user information stored in association with the key and returns the user information to call center 120. Eventually, the call is connected from caller 131 to call center 120 and the user information can be used for further call operations.
Problematically, maintaining multiple connections 103 and 105 is expensive and complex. For example, data connection 105 requires data interface at IVR 130 and call center 120, in addition to the standard connection interface require for connection 103. Furthermore, supporting a data connection between IVR 130 and call center 120 requires valuable manual hours and expertise.